Kono Kokoro Wa
by karino48
Summary: ternyata selama ini kucing peliharaan Rin adalah dewa kucing yang terjebak di bumi? kekacauan apa yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna san.. :D

Ketemu lagi sama saya, tadi waktu kursus bahasa jepang. Sensei bilang kalau kucing itu Neko. Karena terngiang-ngiang *plak jadinya aku buat cerita ini. Mungkin agak mainstream, tapi semoga kalian suka hheheh. :D

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp,

Pairing: Len K & Rin K

Story: Galuh Ajeng D (ini nama asli author lho. Heheh)

"Biarkan aku merawatnya! Aku janji tidak akan menelantarkannya." Ujar Rin kecil kepada Kakaknya saat ia membawa kucing putih itu ke rumah.

"Sebenarnya Ibu tidak setuju. Kau kan cepat bosan terhadap sesuatu. Aku takut ketika kau bosan kau tidak akan peduli padanya lagi." Kata kakaknya khawatir. Rin memang anak yang terlalu aktif. Sehingga ia cepat bosan terhadap sesuatu.

"Aku berjanji. Untuk kucing ini. Aku tidak akan begitu." Wajahnya mulai menampakkan raut memelas. Yang meluluhkan hati ibunya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Silahkan kau pelihara. Tapi kau Rins bertanggung jawab penuh."

"Asyikkkk! Sankyuu, nee-chan!" Rin kecil memeluk kakak perempuannya erat-erat.

Luka dan Rin adalah anak yatim piatu. Di usianya yang masih 5 tahun Rin Rins kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Luka masih 15 tahun. Untungnya, Luka seorang yang cerdas. Ia mampu bekerja dan sekolah untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Sebuah rumah sederhana dan indah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua mereka. Selain itu uang asuransi juga membantu kehidupan mereka, sehingga Luka hanya perlu bekerja part time untuk makan, listrik, dan air. Pendidikan mereka sudah terjamin oleh asuransi orang tua mereka. Luka bekerja sebagai pelayan di toko buku di pusat kota. Sehingga ia hampir setiap hari pulang pagi.

Rin dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah ketika menemukan Len. Kucing putih itu. Kucing itu mengikuti Rin sampai di rumah. Karena sangat imut, Rin memutuskan untuk memeliharanya. Dan jadilah ia diberi nama Len. Seperti nama pemain American football.

Len kucing yang lucu. Ia suka sekali minum susu dan makan ikan. Ia sangat manja kepada kakak beradik itu, terutama pada Rin. Begitupun sebaliknya. Hebatnya, Rin tidak pernah menelantarkan Len seperti peliharaan yang sebelumnya. Sejak kehadiran Len. Rumah mereka menjadi lebih ceria dan penuh warna. Pernah Luka hampir menangis karena yukatanya dibuat Len tidur siang. Sehingga yukata itu penuh bulu kucing.

Banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan terjadi karena Len.

11 tahun kemudian…

"Onee-chan. Bagaimana ini? Dari pagi Len tidak mau makan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba kau bawa ke dokter hewan. Akan aku temani. Lagi pula aku libur hari ini. Pergilah ke sekolah. Aku yang akan menjaga Len."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Rin lesu. Dari kemarin Len menunjukkan kondisi yang kurang bagus. Ia tidak mau makan apapun. Len hanya tiduran dan memandang Rin dengan tatapan sedih dan malas.

Sepanjang hari ini Rin tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali Len. Saat bel berbunyi ia langsung berlari ke rumah. Ia melihat Luka terduduk lesu di meja makan.

"Onee-chan. Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Len?"

"Kata dokter Len tidak sakit apa-apa. Dia juga heran. Mungkin ia ingin kawin. Kata dokter begitu." Heee? Kawin? Oh iya, Rin lupa. Kucing juga mahluk hidup. Ia juga butuh bereproduksi. Selama sebelas tahun Rin tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Aku punya seorang teman yang punya kucing betina. Mungkin jika ia bertemu Len. Maka Len bisa kembali seperti sedia kala."

"Teman? Aku pikir teman kakak hanya Kana-san. Lagi pula, Kana-san kan alergi bulu kucing?"

"Bukan, kau pikir aku anti social? Ini teman baruku. Namanya Gakupo, dia pemilik café tempatku bekerja."

"Oh, ayo kita ke rumahnya dan segera menyembuhkan Len. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Dia akan datang saat makan malam dengan kucingnya."

"Sou ka?"

"Iya, sekarang ganti baju dan cuci tangan. Bantu aku membuat makan malam."

"Aku mengerti."

"Len, cepat sembuh ya? Aku membawakanmu. Teman wanita, aku harap kau menyukainya." Kata Rin sambil mengelus kepala Len. Yang diajak bicara menatap Rin dengan pandangan malas.

Bel pintu terdengar. Rin berlari untuk membuka pintu. Yang datang ternyata seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku Gakupo. Luka ada?"

"Ah, kakak yang punya kucing itu?"

"Hahaha. Iya, itu aku."

"Wah, silahkan masuk. Kakak memasak banyak makanan hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, ini berbeda dari biasanya. Eh, kucingnya mana, kak?"

"Ini." Gakupo menunjukkan seekor kucing berwarna merah jingga yang tertidur di box kucing. "Namanya Neko."

"Neko?" dalam bahasa jepang neko berarti kucing. Berarti namanya kucing Gakupo adalah Neko yang berarti juga kucing?

"Ya, aku tidak pandai member nama sesuatu."

"Oh, Gakupo. Duduklah."

"Hai, Mari-chan."

"Eh, Mari-chan?"

"Aku biasa memanggilnya begitu." Terang Gakupo. "Mana Len?"

"Dia di kamar Rin. Biar Rin yang membawanya bertemu Len."

"Baiklah." Gakupo memberikan Neko kepada Rin. Gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa ini langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Len. Ucapkan salam pada Neko!" perintah Rin ketika mendekatkan Neko pada Len.

Len mendengus ketika melihat Neko. Neko malah berlari ke bawah meja belajar Rin.=, matanya menorotkan rasa takut. "Neko, kau kenapa?" Rin mengambil Neko dan mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu.

Sementara Len dengan tenang nyelonong ke mangkuk makanan dan susunya. Kucing itu makan dengan lahap. "Len? Kau sembuh?"

"Onee-chan! Len sudah sembuh!" gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Neko.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gakupo lembut.

"Iya, ia mau makan dengan lahap. Tapi.."

"Apa? Bukannya kau senang Len sembuh?"

"Iya, aku senang. Tapi Neko, dia seperti ketakutan ketika bertemu Len."

"Mungkin ia belum beradaptasi. Itu hal yang wajar." Kata Luka cuek. Ia lalu mengambil Neko dari pelukan Rin dan mengembalikannya pada Gakupo. "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Eh, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah memasak kari."

"Ayo kita makan!" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Satu lagi yang menambah senyum Luka dan Rin. Gakupo. Rin sudah menganggap Gakupo seperti saudara laki-lakinya sendiri. Sedangkan Luka? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga belum paham.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap mereka bertiga. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Sebagai koki di café tempat Luka bekerja. Tentu saja ia pandai meracik bumbu dan masakan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Rin. Ia segera naik ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Bos."

"Sama-sama. Ternyata kau memang berbakat. Apa kau pernah masuk sekolah memasak?"

"Tidak. Gajiku setahun tidak akan mampu menutupi kekurangan biayanya."

"Hm… sayang sekali. Baiklah aku pulang, terima kasih untuk makanannya Luka-chan." Gakupo tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan wajah Luka sudah sangat merah.

Setelah memasukkan Neko ke dalam mobil. Gakupo berpamitan pada Luka. "Aku pulang dulu. Besok akan sangat sibuk jangan terlambat." Gakupo merengkuh leher Luka dan mencium Luka dengan lembut. Bibirnya bergerak pelan di bibir Luka. Sementara Luka tidak tahu Rins bagaimana, ini ciuman pertamanya. Yang Luka lakukan hanya mencengkeram kedua lengan Gakupo. Lama sekali baru Gakupo menyudahi ciumannya.

"Maaf, kamu manis sekali. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menciummu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Gakupo pergi. Luka masih berdebar-debar. Tak sadar Rin dan Len juga melihat kejadian itu dari atas kamarnya.

"Len, sepertinya kakak sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Aku kapan ya?" Len hanya mengeong pelan. Ia bergelung di dada Rin. Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk menyerang Rin. Ia meletakkan Len di kaki ranjangnya. Dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

Luka selalu pergi jam 5 pagi. Karena ia Rins mempersiapkan dapur bersama rekan-rekannya. Sehingga setiap pagi Rin Rins bangun sendiri dan memasak sarapannya. Selimut yang hangat dan udara dingin di luar membuat Rin malas keluar dari selimutnya.

"Ah. Malasnya. Selamat pagi Len." Katanya dengan mata yang masih berat dan kantuk yang belum pergi.

Tidak ada meongan atau endusan dari kucing kesayangannya itu. Rin mengucek matanya berusaha mencari-cari Len. Di kaki ranjang tidak ada. Tumben sekali, padahal ketika Rin bangun Len pasti di atas ranjang.

"Len?"

"Hmm?" Rin langsung terbelalak. Bukannya suara kucing malah suara seseorang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Memastikan dirinya sudah bangun.

"Len?"

"Apa?" Rin menoleh ke samping yang menjadi sumber suara. Seorang lelaki dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Rambutnya honey-blonde seperti rambutnya, dan tampan menurut Rin sedang berbaring dan memeluk guling kesayangan Rin. Selain itu, yang mengejutkan. Lelaki itu tidak pakai baju.

"Kkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" jerit Rin. Ia menjauh dari laki-laki itu hingga tidak sadar ia sudah berada di tepian ranjang. Lelaki misterius itu menyambar Rin sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa sih? Biasanya juga melihatku tanpa sehelai kain pun?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ujar Rin agak gemetar. "Dan kenapa kucingku tidak ada?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Aku Len, kucingmu." Ucap lelaki itu dengan polosnya. Ia sama sekali tidak malu dengan ketelanjangannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Rin sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu. "Dasar cabul! Pergi!" ia memukul wajah orang yang mengaku Len itu dengan bantal.

"Huh…" seketika itu juga lelaki tadi lenyap. Berubah menjadi sebuah suara meong.

"Eh? Len?" Rin sangat terkejut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memukul-mukul wajahnya. Saat ia membuka matanya. Sosok kucing tadi menjadi orang lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang?" Rin hanya bengong saja melihat Len. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Len. Setidaknya. Apakah kau tidak bisa menutupi tubuhmu itu?"

"Aku tidak punya baju." Jawab Len dengan polos. Rin segera bangkit kemudian menyelimuti Len.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk kau pakai." Rin berlari keluar kamar. Ia menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya. Dibukanya lemari besar itu dan menemukan sebuah yukata untuk laki-laki. "Baju ayah semuanya ukuran normal. Sedangkan tubuh Len tadi sepertinya tinggi menjulang dan lebih berisi. Mungkin hanya yukata ini yang muat." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu membawa baju itu ke kamarnya.

"Len, kau bisa mengenakan yukata?"

"Yukata? Tentu saja aku bisa." Ia mendengus kecil. Len mengambil yukata itu dari tangan Rin.

Rin kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian Len muncul di dapur. "Rin, aku lapar."

"Iya, iya." Rin menyerahkan miso soup kepada Len.

"Ittadakimasu!" dalam sekali tenggak miso soup itu habis. "Rin, lagi!" Rin tak banyak bicara, ia mengambil miso soup lagi.

"Ini.." Len makan dengan lahap sekali, sekali tenggak langsung habis. Padahal miso soup itu lumayan panas. Rin kemudian mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ittadakimasu." Kata Rin pelan. Ia makan sambil mengamati Len yang mengenakan yukata abu-abu milik ayahnya dulu. Rin mengakui kalau manusia kucing di depannya ini sangat tampan dengan rambut putih kelabu dan mata biru lautnya.

Setelah selesai Rin segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. "Aku pergi!"

"Aku mau ikut. Aku bosan di rumah." Kata Len dengan polosnya.

"Hehhhh? Tidak bisa. Kau boleh kemana saja. Jangan jauh-jauh!" kata Rin ia buru-buru pergi. Takut terlambat.

Sepulang sekolah Rin masih saja termenung. Ia tidak bisapercaya dengan apa yang ia alami pagi ini. Len menjadi manusia. Dan dalam logika apapun. Itu tidak mungkin kecuali di komik. "Aku pulang!" ucap Rin lesu.

"Kemana Len?" ia bingung mendapati rumah sangat sepi.

Luka belum pulang. Ketika mengecheck email di HP nya. Ternyata ada sms dari Luka. Ia akan pulang malam hari ini karena akan pergi dengan Gakupo.

"Rin, aku lapar."

"Hyaaa.." Rin kaget sekali. Len tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangnya. Sejak kapan dia di situ?

"Hei Rin. Ayo kita pergi makan . Aku ingin makan di luar."

Rin berpikir sejenak. Karena Luka tidak di rumah. Jelas ia Rins memasak. Tapi ia sedang malas. Jadi Rin mengiyakan ajakan Len.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ini café tempat kakak bekerja. Di sini makanannya enak. Aku suka sekali ke sini saat akhir pecan."

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Len cuek.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku sering melihatmu telanjang di kamar, aku sering melihatmu mandi dan sebagainya." Kata Len dengan santai.

"A-Aapa?" Rin memucat. Ia tidak sadar. Selama ini, Len melihatnya dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

"Tidak usah malu, kita kan lebih dari sahabat? Dulu aku sering bergelung padamu. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku menyentuhmu."

"Bukan begitu Len. Hanya saja, kau kan laki-laki. Manusia, kau bukan kucing?"

"Aku tetap saja kucing."

"Iya, tapi Len. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

"Tidak usah. Percuma. Kau jelaskan pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima lasan Rin jadi seperti ini kepadaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi manusia?"

"Aku sebenarnya seorang dewa kucing. Ketika kau menemukanku aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke dunia. Musuhku, dewa anjing memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa kembali ke langit. Jadi sementara ini aku memutuskan mengikutimu dan tinggal di bumi."

"Oh, jadi seperti itu. Ayo kita beli baju untukmu. Kau akan terlihat aneh kemana-mana memakai yukata."

Setelah makan malam mereka ke sebuah toko baju. Rin membeli beberapa potong celana jeans, kemeja, dan kaos. "Ini, aku tidak bisa membeli langsung banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Rin, aku butuh celana dalam."

"…" Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Oh itu. Baiklah. Pak, tolong celana dalamnya sekalian."

"Ayo pulang."

"Iya."

"Apa? Jadi Len itu dewa ya?" kata Luka dengan antusias.

"Begitulah, Luka-nee. " Len tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Rin. Ia tidak bisa sekamar dengan Len. Karena Len adalah manusia sekarang.

"Len bisa tidur di kamar ayah dan ibu." Luka tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, nee-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku mau di kamar Rin saja." Tiba-tiba Len menyahut.

"Tidak bisa." Tegas Rin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama 11 tahun ini aku selalu tidur denganmu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aku mau!"

"Sudahlah. Rin, kalian kan sudah bersama selama ini. Biarkan saja. " kata Luka.

"Terserahlah, tapi kau tidur di kaki ranjang. Seperti biasa."

"Tidak muat."

"Haaah,,, terserah kau." Rin masuk ke dalam selimutnya berusaha untuk tidur. Gerakan di kasurnya membuat ia membuka mata mendapati Len duduk bersila sambil memainkan HP Rin.

"Ini apa?"

"Handphone."

"Kau selalu membawa benda ini. Apa penting?"

"Iya."

"Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah tidur?"

"Hm,.."

"Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Hm."

"Rin?"

"Baka! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau begitu terus!"

"Maaf." Tak disangka Len memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Apaan? Lepaskan!" Rin mencoba melpaskan pelukan Len yang erat di perutnya.

"Jangan, begini saja."

"Len.."

Len memeluk Rin sepanjang malam itu. Jantung Rin berdebar-debar. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meringkuk di dada Len. Karena di sana hangat tanpa sadar Rin semakin merapat kepada Len.

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Aneh? Review ya? :D

Dewa matta :D


	2. Chapter 2

Halllo minna-san :D

Maaf ya telat update T.T

Ini baru bisa nulis segini.. :3

Disclaimer: Yamaha corp..

Pairing: LEN X RIN

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa kembali ke langit karena musuhmu masih menyegel kekuatanmu?"

"Begitulah. Aku harus mengambil kembali bola mataku yang anjing kampung itu curi."

Pantas saja sebelah mata Len berwarna kuning, sebelahnya lagi biru. Dan, Rin juga baru sadar kalau kenapa Len bisa hidup bersama mereka selama sebelas tahun. Ini juga Rin tidak pernah sadar. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang membersihkan rumah. Luka-nee sedang kencan dengan Gakupo-san. Jadilah mereka berdua menghabiskan minggu itu untuk bersih-bersih.

"Nah, aku akan keluar ke mini market. Kita kehabisan sabun. Kau di sini saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Pergilah."

Rin masuk ke mini market, mencari barang yang ia perlukan. Saat sedang asik memilih merk sabun yang akan dibeli. Pundak Rin ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata dia adalah Kaito. Senpai di sekolahnya.

"Hai, Rin." Ia tersenyum lembut. Senpai yang satu ini adalah tipe cowok idola sekolah. Walaupun Rin mengakui jika Kaito itu tampan luar biasa, tapi tidak pernah ada perasaan suka muncul di hati Rin.

"Hai, Kaito senpai. Apakah kau sedang berbelanja juga?"

"Hm, aku mau membeli mie instant."

"Oh. Aku sudah mendapatkan barang-barangku. Aku duluan, senpai. Ja nee!" Rin melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menuju mesin kasir. Saat di menunggu barang belanjaannya dihitung oleh kasir, Rin melihat majalah music. Ia meminta kasir itu untuk mengambilnya dan Rin jadi membeli tidak hanya sabun tapi juga majalah music (author: sebenarnya ini kebiasaanku lho. Hehehhe).

"Lama sekali?" Tanya Len sambil menonton televise saat Rin pulang.

"Aku bertemu seorang teman."

"Teman? Ngomong-ngomong Rin, kau bau anjing. Apa kau habis bermain dengan anjing?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku langsung pulang kok." Rin mengendus badannya sendiri. Tidak tercium apapun.

"Besok, aku mau ikut sekolah."

"A.. Apa? Sekolah?"

"Iya."

"Kau bercanda, pasti akan susah kalau kau ikut sekolah. Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan asal usulmu. Kau juga tidak bisa pelajaran umum."

"Bukan, seperti itu. Hanya bawa aku saat kau sekolah. Aku akan berada di dalam bentuk kucing."

"Boleh, asal kau tidak mengganggu kelas. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kalau dewa anjing kampungg itu mulai mendekat. Sudah waktunya aku mengambil hakku."

"Urusan langit memang rumit." Rin menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak pernah paham. Otakmu memang lamban." Sebuah piring mendarat di dahi Len dengan sukses.

"Baka!" Rin meninggalkan Len di ruang tengah. Ia kemudian masuk kmar mandi dan berendam air panas.

"Ah, nyamannya. Berendam air panas memang menyenangkan."

"Hobimu dari dulu. Sini kugosokkan punggungmu." Itu bukan suara Luka-nee. Itu Len. Cowok itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di kmar mandi dan bersandar di dinding.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Len?" Rin berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terendam di bak mandi.

"Bukannya aku sering menemanimu mandi dulu?"

"Itu dulu, baka! Kau bukan kucing yang tidak berpikir."

"Tenang saja. Secara fisik kau tidak menarik. Dadamu di bawah rata-rata. Tubuh kecil dan pendek. Tidak menggairahkan." Sepertinya Len salah bicara, karena gayung dari kayu itu mendarat di wajahnya.

Sementara itu Luka dan Gakupo sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Setelah seharian mengelilingi Akihabara, Gakupo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Karena sedang musim semi, bunga sakura Nampak indah berwarna merah muda yang cerah ketika dipadukan dengan langit senja yang berwarna jingga.

"Luka, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Tiba-tiba Gakupo menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Luka sempat berpikir ini soal ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Soal Len." Luka menatap Gakupo, dalam hatinya agak kecewa. Tapi perasaan kecewa itu tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran. Kenapa Gakupo tiba-tiba menanyakan Len.

"Eh kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Anak?"

"Eh, maksudku kucing.. "

"Luka, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menutupi jati diri Len. Aku tahu semuanya. Karena aku salah satu pengawal Len."

Tunggu sebentar. Gakupo mengenal Len bukan sebagai kucing tapi sebagai orang dan dia baru saja mengaku bahwa Gakupo adalah pengawal Len. Memang kenyataannya Len bukan kucing biasa. Tapi tadi Gakupo bilang…

"Luka? Maafkan aku, aku mengatakannya terlalu mendadak."

"Aku, mengerti. Dan kenapa kau baru bilang?!"

"Perintah. Dia kan yang dewa, bukan aku. Lagi pula, Len yang menyuruhku untuk membangun café itu agar kau dapat menyalurkan bakatmu dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu tentunya."

"Anak itu.." Luka mengingat Len. Walaupun sering bertengkar dengan adiknya tapi bocah itu tetap baik, meskipun Luka tidak menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu."

"Ya, aku maafkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Luka, aku.." tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gakupo menarik Luka dan melumat lembut bibir Luka. Lama mereka berciuman hingga Luka kehabisan nafas. Ia menjauh dari Gakupo.

"Eh.."

"Untuk yang ini, aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu, Luka."

"Aku juga…" lirih Luka.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya.."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Gakupo tersenyum jahil. Wajahnya mendekati Luka. Mengintimidasi gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"A..Aku, MENCINTAIMU!"

"Nah, yang itu baru aku dengar."

"Baka." Gumam Luka pelan. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. Luka memberanikan diri memeluk Gakupo erat-erat. "Berjanjilah, untuk selalu di sisiku."

"Ya, Luka-sama."

"Rin! Awas!" Len berteriak ketika ia melihat sesosok siluman kelabang menyerang Rin dari belakang. Saat itu, mereka berdua sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang rumah. Dalam gerakan singkat Len menerjang Rin. Membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Penampilan Len berubah seketika itu juga. Kaus bergambar kucing dan celana jeans yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi kimono berwarna putih dan kuning. Telinga manusianya berubah menjadi telinga kucing dan ada sebuah ekor. Mata Len benar-benar menyerupai seekor kucing yang buas.

"Pergilah ke rumah. Cepat panggil Gakupo. Aku yakin dia mengerti apa yang harus kita lakukan. Sementara itu, aku akan mencabik-cabik siluman kelabang jalang ini."

"Ba,, Baik." Rin segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia mencari-cari ponselnya di kasur. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru pertama kali melihat siluman. Siluman wanita kelabang. Wajahnya pucat mengerikan dengan rambut menggimbal dan kakinya adalah ekor kaki seribu.

Rin akhirnya menemukan ponselnya. Ia cepat-cepat memanggil Gakupo. Dalam 3 deringan, Gakupo mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, Rin?"

"Gakupo-san, cepatlah ke rumah! Gawat sekali." Rin sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ia pikirkan, mungkin Gakupo bisa menyelamatkan Len.

"Cih. Siluman semacam kau tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Terima ini!" Len mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang dengan kekuatan dewa. Namun, pedang itu bisa lebih hebat lagi jika seluruh kekuatan Len terkumpul.

Dalam sekali tebas. Tubuh siluman itu terpecah jadi dua. Tapi, dalam sekejap tubuhnya menyatu kembali. Siluman it uterus menyerang Len. Hingga Len kepayahan. Kemudian Len sadar, ada yang berbeda dari siluman ini. Aura iblisnya sangat kuat, padahal nergy siluman ini sangat kecil.

"Bajingan sialan. Dia menggunakan siluman kelabang bodoh ini untuk membunuhku?" Len segera mencari benang penghubung pada tubuh siluman itu. Benang berwarna merah itu segera di tebas oleh Len. Tak lama kemudian siluman itu ambruk dan lenyap.

"Len!" teriak Rin. Gadis itu segera berlari mendekati Len. Ia memastikan tak ada satupun luka pada Len. Harapan Rin berkurang ketika menemukan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di lengan kiri Len. "Kau terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mati dengan luka seperti ini."

"Tapi ini harus diobati. Ayo masuk ke rumah."

"Kenapa ada siluman di zaman modern seperti ini?"

"Itu disengaja. Oleh anjing kampung sialan itu. Awww!"

"Jangan bergerak!" tegas Rin. Dengan cekatan Rin membersihkan luka Len dan membalutnya dengan perban. "Nah, sudah selesai."

"Ia menjadikan siluman kelabang itu sebagai boneka saja. Sungguh licik, padahal dia seorang dewa."

"Len, apakah ketika eksistensimu mulai terbongkar, akan banyak masalah seperti tadi?"

"Maaf, Rin. Sepertinya iya, bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya ke depannya."

"Kalau begitu, tinggalah di sisiku."

"Tidak, itu akan menjadikanmu dalam bahaya."

"Kebih berbahaya lagi jika kamu meninggalkanku dengan perasaan kosong." Ungkap Rin, raut wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Rin?" entah kenapa perasaan Len terasa hangat untuk pertama kalinya.

"Eh, maaf. Aku bicara ngawurr." Rin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Len memandangi gadis kecil itu dengan intens. Saat Len meraih bahu Rin, suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Len! Rin!" suara Luka terdengar sangat cemas.

"Nee-chan. Gakupo-san. Kami baik-baik saja." Rin menenangkan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Syukurlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kemudian Len menceritakan insiden penyerangan tadi. Luka mendengarkan dengan raut wajah khawatir sedangkan Gakupo hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Begitulah, padahal Gakupo sudah menamengi rumah ini dengan kekuatannya."

"Sepertinya Kaito-sama semakin kuat saja."

"Cih, itu karena dia mempunyai sebelah bola mataku."

"Eh, Luka-chan sudah tahu semua?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau dalam bahaya seperti ini, Len?"

"Maaf, Luka-chan." Len memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara menemukan Kaito dan membunuh dewa anjing itu agar sebelah bola matanya dapat kembali lagi.

Rin mengeluarkan tas ransel lama yang lebih besar. Rencananya ia akan membawa Len dalam tasnya agar tidak ketahuan petugas kereta. Setelah sarapan ia berangkat. Pagi ini agak mendung. Padahal sedang puncak musim semi. Mungkin efek global warming yang menjadi-jadi.

"Pagi, Rin-chan!" teriak Meiko dari kejauhan.

"Ah, Meiko. Pagi!"

"Ayo ke kelas. Rasanya sebentar lagi hujan turun. Padahal ini kan puncak musim semi."

"Iya, mungkin karena global warming." Kata Rin sekenanya. "Meiko, duluan saja ke kelas. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Perutku agak sedikit sakit."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas."

"Iya."

"Ah, Rin. Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini? Rasanya sempit di dalamnya." Len langsung berubah ke wujud manusia. Begitu Rin sampai di atap sekolah.

"Tidak ada cara lain."

"Baiklah, kau kembali ke kelas. Aku akan berburu."

"Aku pergi ya, Len." Rin berjalan menjauhi Len. Tiba-tiba saja Len menariknya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Rin. Gadis itu membeku di tempat. Terlalu terkejut oleh kecupan Len barusan, selain itu. Ciuman tadi, itu ciuman pertama Rin.

"Rin, jangan bilang kalau itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Tidak kok!" Rin cepat menyingkir dari hadapan Len. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Rin. Udara di atap gedung semakin menusuk. Len merasakan aura dewa anjing semakin menguat.

"Lama tidak bertemu kucing kampung?"

"Cih. Aku sebenarnya malas bertarung denganmu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Hahahahaha. Lalu, aku harus mengembalikannya dengan mudah kepadamu? Itu sama sekali tidak seru."

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Kaito?"

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin balas dendam."

"Alasan apa itu? Kau ini benar-benar rendah."

"Jaga mulutmu, Kucing! Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Dan itu terjadi karena kau!" Kaito langsung mengarahkan pedang besarnya yang bernama Katana no Inu kepada Len. Tapi dengan cekatan Len menghindari serangan itu.

"Anjing bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Baiklah.."

"Dulu yang menduduki kursi Ketua Dewa adalah keluargaku. Kaum dewa anjing. Namun ketika kekuasaan ayahku lengser. Kalian kucing-kucing kampung mulai menduduki posisi itu. Hingga kaum kami terusir dari langit. Aku menuntut balas atas pengusiran itu. Kami tidak bersalah. Tapi kenapa kami harus di usir?"

Len yang mendengar ucapan Kaito sempat tertegun. Apakah klannya yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi tidak mungkin, klan dewa kucing selalu menginginkan kedamaian dengan klan dewa manapun tak terkecuali anjing.

"Jika kau mati, maka aku bisa menggunakan bola matamu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku. Dan aku bisa mengobrak-abrik langit."

"Sadarkah kau dengan ucapanmu? Kalau kau menghancurkan langit. Dunia juga akan hancur, anjing bodoh!"

"Apa peduliku. Sekarang bersiaplah mati Len!" pedang itu menyambar lengan kanan Len. Menyemburkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Len!"

"Bodoh. Ngapain kau ke sini?"

"Aku khawatir. Jadi aku kembali kesini. Lagi pula, kenapa Kaito senpai menyerangmu?"

"Dia dewa anjing yang aku maksud. Pergilah. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi Len…" sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kening Rin. Perlhan ia merasa kesadarannya menghilang. Mata aquamarine milik Rin berubah menjadi hitam gelap dan kosong.

"Rin? Apa yang terjadi padamu? " Len langsung menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Rin.

"Len.. Mati." Sinar yang gelap mengelilingi tubuh Rin. Penampilannya berubah menjadi seperti Len. Hanya saja, kimononya berwarna hitam dengan telinga dan ekor yang hitam.

"Rin!"

GIMANA? GIMANA?

REVIEWE YA ? BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK :D

GOMEN NE KALO MENGECEWAKAN. TAPI KUHARAP KALIAN SUKA. :D


End file.
